In vino veritas
by Xanthania
Summary: Venus x Kunzite / Oneshot / SilMil


A/N: Naoko Takeuchi is the queen.

* * *

Venus betrachtete das Glas in ihrer Hand aufmerksam. Die Erdbewohner hatten ein Getränk mitgebracht, dass sie „Wein" nannten. Es schimmerte rot und reflektierte die Tausend Lichter des Thronsaals, in dem sie sich an einer unauffälligen Stelle an der Wand platziert hatte. Das Festessen war bereits vorüber. Die Stimmung war gut, das schöne Paar Serenity und Endymion überstrahlte alles, die Königin lächelte gütig. Die Erdbewohner bemühten sich redlich um Konversation und Harmonie.

Neben Venus lehnte Mars, die Arme verschränkt, aufmerksam das Publikum beobachtend. Wie auch sie selbst, konnte Mars sich nur sehr schwer von ihren Pflichten, die Prinzessin zu beschützen, ablenken.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Serenity jemals so glücklich gesehen zu haben.", sagte Mars und lächelte ein wenig.

Venus seufzte zustimmend und ließ ihren Blick weiter durch die Menge schweifen.

Schon nach dem ersten Schluck des fremdländischen Getränks hatte Venus einen merkwürdigen Effekt festgestellt. Ihre Wangen kribbelten und wurden warm, so auch ihre Knie. Interessiert roch sie noch einmal an der Flüssigkeit in ihrem Glas.

„My Ladies", hörte sie jemanden sagen.

Entsetzt schreckte sie auf. Wie töricht muss sie ausgesehen haben, die Nase tief im Kelch?

Der jüngste der vier Generäle, Jedite, hatte sich unbemerkt zu ihnen gesellt. Mars hatte sich schon positioniert, worauf Jedite ihr die Hand vornehm küsste und ihr tief – ein wenig zu tief für Venus' Geschmack – in die Augen blickte. Dann wand sich der junge General an Venus und wiederholte die alte Geste.

Doch Venus' Blick war auf den Mann gerichtet, der Jedite begleitete. General Kunzite musterte sie aus den Augenwinkeln, sie konnte es spüren und gleichzeitig verwickelte er Mars in ein belangloses Gespräch über die Schönheit des Palastes. Venus' Knie wurden etwas weicher und sie fragte sich, ob sie wirklich schon zu viel von dem wundersamen Getränk getrunken hatte.

Unsicher tat sie so, als ob sie die nun tanzenden Personen zwischen den Tischen besonders interessieren würden.

„Verzeihung..", vernahm sie dann. Kunzites Stimme klang heute anders, stellte sie fest. Fast schien sie sanft und zuvorkommend wie die eines Edelmanns und nicht schroff und ernst wie die eines Kriegers, der zahlreiche Schlachten geschlagen hatte.

In ihrem Kopf drehte es sich ein wenig.

„My Lord?", fragte sie ihn und versuchte dabei möglichst desinteressiert zu wirken. Sie sah ihn an. Natürlich trug er dieselbe Uniform wie sonst auch und sie fühlte sich etwas ungebührlich in ihrem umständlichen Kleid, dass so ungeeignet schien, die Prinzessin zu beschützen. Er balancierte ebenfalls eines der eleganten Gläser, gefüllt mit Rotwein, in seiner rechten Hand.

Mars und Jedite schienen wir vom Erdboden verschluckt.

„Ich sehe, ihr genießt das Fest.", sagte er langsam.

„Meine Prinzessin befahl es mir.", antwortete sie und sie entdeckte etwas äußerst Seltenes: Den Anflug eines Schmunzelns im Gesicht des Generals.

„Ihr seht reizend aus.", sagte er plötzlich und sie sah ihn überrascht an. Er hatte seinen Blick geradeaus zur Festgesellschaft gewandt.

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Eine übliche Höflichkeitsfloskel.", antwortete er. Sie starrte ihn an, hob eine Augenbraue und spürte, wie sie wütend wurde. _Wütend._ Oder war es ein anderes Gefühl?

Der General schwieg und seine Augen folgten Endymion und Serenity, dem bei Weitem galantesten Tanzpaar. Serenitys lange Zöpfe wirbelten durch den Saal.

Venus drehte das Weinglas unbestimmt in ihrer Hand. Die Situation war durch und durch unangenehm.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie sehr Euch derartige Veranstaltungen beflügeln.", sagte sie ironisch.

„Ihr haltet mich offenbar für den sprödesten Menschen im Sonnensystem, my Lady.", antwortete er und sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln an, ohne den Kopf zu drehen.

„Nein, my Lord, ihr irrt.", antwortete sie und spitzte die Lippen. „In Wahrheit halte ich Euch für den sprödesten Menschen der Galaxie. Und den unmanierlichsten."

Er nickte langsam, blinzelte und lachte leise. „Ich bewundere Euren Mut.", sagte er provokant. „Oder spricht nur der Wein aus Euch?"

„Ein faszinierendes Getränk in der Tat.", antwortete sie, das Glas gen Decke gerichtet. Gespielt interessiert betrachtete sie das Gefäß.

„Ein nahezu _magischer_ Effekt.", sagte sie nachdrücklich und trank den letzten Schluck leer.

Ein Serviermädchen des Palastes schritt heran und fragte höflich, ob sie nachschenken solle. Kunzite nahm eine Karaffe Wein von ihrem Tablett, füllte ihrer beider Gläser auf und bedeutete dem Mädchen zu gehen.

Er hob sein Glas und sah sie herausfordernd an und doch sie setzte nur einen verständnislosen Blick auf.

„Auf der Erde werden besondere Momente durch das Anklingen der Gläser zelebriert.", erklärte er.

Sie nickte langsam und fragte: „Worauf trinken wir, my Lord?"

„Auf die Schönheit des Mondes.", schlug er vor und sie nickte einträchtig. Ihre Gläser klangen sanft an und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte sie, dass der Blick des Generals unter ihr Schlüsselbein wanderte, dort wo das blaue Kleid ihre weiblichen Rundungen besonders kokett betonte.

Sie sahen sich einige Sekunden schweigend an.

„Es ist lange her, dass der offizielle Tunnel zwischen Mond und Erde für friedliche Gäste geöffnet wurde.", begann sie vorsichtig.

„Ein besonderes Erlebnis.", gab er zu.

„Ein Ereignis nicht ohne Sicherheitsrisiko.", überlegte sie und ließ ihre wachsamen Augen durch den Saal gleiten. „Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich es als Misstrauensvotum aufgefasst, dass Ihr Euch weigertet in Sicherheitsbelangen für das Fest mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten.", fuhr sie nachdenklich fort.

„Der Frieden ist noch jung.", antwortete er schlicht.

„Stolz ist eine gefährliche Sache, my Lord. Ich selbst betrachte sie als eine meiner größten Schwächen.", sagte sie. „Aber zu großer Stolz", sie hielt inne und blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an, „kann Euch eines Tages zu Fall bringen."

Wieder kehrte ein Moment des Schweigens ein.

„My Lady?", ein junger Edelmann hatte sie angesprochen. Sie sah ihn kurz an und lächelte. Er war blond und schön und sie erkannte sofort, dass er ebenfalls venusischer Abstammung war.

Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und lächelte charmant zurück. „Auf einen Tanz?", fragte er und seine braunen Augen schimmerten.

Venus sah zu Kunzite auf, der die Szene aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete.

„My Lord, Ihr tanzt niemals, habe ich Recht?", fragte sie den General vorwitzig und nahm die Hand des jungen Lords.

Er blinzelte, aber antwortete nicht.

Der junge Lord des Mondes führte Venus langsam gen Tanzfläche und schenkte dem General ein höfliches Nicken.

Kunzite blickte bald in eine andere Richtung, die Arme vor den Körper verschränkt.

Das Fest war noch lang und ausgelassen. Man munkelte, jemand hätte die Prinzessin des Jupiters in enger Umarmung mit dem feurigen General Nephrite gesehen.

Als die Sonne aufging, hörte man noch immer das helle Lachen der Prinzessin Serenity im Hof des Palastes. Es schien, als sei Frieden eingekehrt.


End file.
